


Winter Family

by froot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically, Family Fluff, M/M, Snow, ziam as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froot/pseuds/froot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its snowed and the Malik household are going to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Family

**Author's Note:**

> to get you in the festive spirit if you are not already in it, here you go.

Zayn pulled on his brown parka, over his red knit jumper. Then putting on his black gloves, a scarf of matching colour to the gloves and a grey beanie.He turned to see 3 children. The tallest was Alex and he was 13. He had tanned skin like his fathers, and black hair which was styled into a quiff, as he had insisted on it because his Dad's hair was liek that. His eyes were a dark shade of green. He was wearing a black jacket and grey skinny jeans, as well as a simple blue hat. Next to him was his sister Aaliyah. She was as tall as her brother Alex, even though she was only 8. She had long flowing brown locks, that would go down to half way down her back but had been pulled into a bun and a hat thrown on top of it. She had a simlar skin tone to Alex and had the same coloured eyes. Finally the last child was sat ont heir bottom due to not being able to stand yet. The youngest member of the Malik household, Tristian Yaser Malik. He was 2 and was currently sat in a batman onesie and was looking at his two elder siblings getting to play out in the freshly fallen snow, without him.

"Tristian you can't come out and play, it's too cold for you." Zayn told the small toddler, before scooping him up in his arms.

Tristian did his best to pout to hid Dad, wanting nothing more than to play in the white fluffy snow. He had been captivated by it since he woke up, his Papa showing him the surprise weather. His Papa had told him it was too cold for him to play in however though.

"Come on baby don't get upset." Zayn tried to soothe his son.

Zayn came into the kitchen, to see his husband mixing something over the hob in a pan. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a simple white shirt. Zayn knew Liam wore those when he didn't plan on going out during the day and just stayed in. Liam never really liked the snow and always liked to watch it from the inside, rather than go out in it and get freezing cold.

"Papa!" Tristian called.

He started to make grabby hands at his Papa, smiling happily at him. Liam left the hob and picked up the 2 year old from his spouse. Then he situated the child onto his hip, keeping a secure hand around him so he wouldn't fall. Liam gave Zayn a smile before giving him a quick kiss to his lips before going to give the pot a stir again.

"Tristian what did I tell you this morning? You are still a little ill, so you can't go out." Liam told his son.

Zayn then left the kitchen and saw his two eldest children by the door, eager to go out and play in the snow. Zayn nodded to them and they opened the door and the pair rushed out, with Zayn following in suit. Their front garden was covered in snow, there at the least being 10 inches of snow covering everything. The Malik's had a large house, being a 4 bedroom household. There was a village nearby, there was just a forest inbetween the village and the Malik house. It was always peaceful, which was what Zayn and Liam wanted. Just a normal, quiet life and for their kids to have the same.

Aaliyah ran, while picking up snow in her gloved cladded hands, moulding the snow into a snowball. Zayn felt the impact at the back of his head. Turning around he saw the 8 year old giggling away, so he gathered up snow and made a snowball, before skilfully throwing it Aaliyah's way. it hit her leg and she continued to laugh furiously. The two continued to throw snowballs at one another, Zayn making sure not to throw them too accurately or hard, not wanting to hurt his little girl. 

"Take this!" Alex yelled.

Zayn and Aaliyah looked to see Alex, with an arsenal of tightly packed snowballs in one arm. With the other arm he was throwing the snowballs, quite well actually, hitting his Dad and sister.

 

* * *

 

Liam chuckled, seeing his eldest son surprise his Dad with the snowballs he had made. Tristian was sat in front of the TV watching some cartoon film about Santa, or something along those lines. Liam was just flicking through the TV channels and Tristian semed to really enjoy this and pleaded for Liam to put it back on. Tristian was now giggling with happiness.

Then Liam went to the kitchen and checked on the soup he had made this morning. It was a simple tomato soup but his mother had given him the recipe saying it was excellent. Liam had time to practice it seen as though he didn't work. After the band broke up, Liam and Zayn had so much money between them they could live anywhere. However after the hectic life the pair had lived for such a long time they both just wanted to settle down and have a peaceful life. Especially when they decided to have children they didn't want them getting involved with fame, wanting them to be able to have a normal childhood. Zayn teaches art at college, after Liam persuaded him because Zayn really didn't like not working. Liam was basically the stay-at-home wife, which Zayn often called him to Liam's disapproval. 

The soup was ready, so Liam ladled it into 4 bowls and placed them on the oaken dining table. Then he put a bowl of bread in the middle, and a spoon next to each bowl. He brought Tristian into the dining room, after pausing the film and promising him that he could watch it later, putting him in his high chair. Next he opened the front door, shivering from the cold.

"Dinner!" Liam shouted. 

He stood next to the door and awaited for his family to come in. Alex came in first, then Aaliyah and fonally his husband. They took off their coats, gloves etc. Until they were left in there trousers and jumpers. Aaliyah and Alex ran into the kitchen, famished from playing out with their Dad. Zayn came up behind Liam and wrapped his arms around his middle, as well as nestling his head in the crook of his neck.

"Why did you get up so early this morning?" Zayn whined into Liam's ear.

"Someone had to make Tristian breakfast." Liam sighed.

"He could of waited, and I missed you." Zayn whispered.

Liam gasped as he felt Zayn nip at his ear lobe, Zayn knowing his weaknesses. 

"Tonight. I promise." Liam told him before untangling himself from Zayn's embrace and going into the kitchen.

Zayn smiled as he walked into the kitchen. Realising how lucky he was to have a family like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Ziam would be such good parents ffs.
> 
> you can send prompts to www.liampaynx.tumblr.com


End file.
